Moshimo
Moshimo es el 12° opening de la serie Naruto Shippuden, se estrenó el 4 de Octubre de 2012 y es realizado por Daisuke, inicia en el episodio #282 y está actualmente en curso. Sinopsis Se ven a Naruto y a Sakura caminando por Konoha, esta última deja caer una lágrima sobre el reflejo de Sasuke. Luego se ve de nuevo a Naruto con el protector de Sasuke, a Sakura en su cuarto y Sasuke en las profundidades de la oscuridad. Naruto va corriendo por el campo, y se ve a Minato luchando contra Killer Bee y A, el cual trata de golpearlo pero Minato esquiva el golpe y entonces choca puños con B, aparece el Shukaku y al mismo tiempo Gaara recuerda su niñez y todo el sufrimiento por el que pasó, mientras atrás de el aparece la imagen de Karura en forma de arena protegiéndolo. Luego esta Naruto en el Valle del Fin recordando su pelea con Sasuke. Al volver al presente, Naruto y Killer Bee están peleando con Itachi y Nagato. Poco después, aparecen los ninjas de Konoha y Naruto recuerda a sus dos soles: Minato, su padre y Kushina, su madre. Sasuke muestra su Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno junto con su nuevo Susanoo, mientras que Tobi va de árbol en árbol junto a los jinchurikis resucitados. Se muestran unas banderas con los símbolos de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi y al equipo de Temari. Se muestra a Kabuto derrotando a Anko, a los Kages resucitados y finalmente a Naruto en modo de chakra controlado haciendo un Rasen Shuriken y los shinobis de la armada detrás de él. Letra Rōmaji= Itsu made mo oikakete iru anata no zanzou o Yume ni miru yo ko ga o haa no koro no mama de Se notaga ikusa-nami ni hashirisatte kieta Omoidasu kioku o kake wake a toou ho ku wa Modokashiku mo iki o sarashite sai go wa todokazu ni tooku Nan nen ma e no kotodeshou Nido to modorenai anoba sho Oite ki shimatta boku no kokoro sa Moshimo yumenaraba tori modosenai nonara Konoki machi wa doushite tsutaereba ii no? Imada ne oi ka wa teru ano hi no zan zou o kanashimi ni akekurenagara mo ima Anata naki se kai de boku wa ikiru yo |-| Kanji= いつまでも追いかけているあなたの残像を 夢にみる横顔はあの頃のままで 背の高い草並みに走り去って消えた 思い出す記憶をかけわけ後追うぼくわ もどかしくも息を切らして最後は届かずに 遠く 何年前のことでしょう 二度と戻れないあの場所に 置いてきしまったぼくの心さ もしも夢ならば 取り戻せないのなら この気持ちはどうして伝えればいいの? いまだに追いかはてるあの日の残像を 悲しみに明け暮れながらも今 あなたなき世界でぼは生きるよ |-| Español= Cuanto tiempo tengo que continuar persiguiendo tu recuerdo... Cada noche puedo verte en mis sueños, tal como eras tiempo atrás, Tratando de escapar de un campo de hierba que no tenia final. Recuerdo que yo trataba de correr para poderte alcanzar Aunque nunca tuve el aliento suficiente para seguir detrás de ti Pero... Los años pasaron sin piedad Ya No he vuelto a ese lugar en el que una vez te vi Mas mi corazón siempre me pide regresar Los sueños no son de verdad debo creer en la realidad Pero como negar aquello que siento en mi corazón. Aun estoy buscándote en la luz de aquel distante recuerdo Cada momento me lamento en la oscuridad ¿Porque yo tengo que vivir sin ti en este mundo? |-| Inglés= How long do I have to continue chasing your memory ... Every night in my dreams I can see you as you were long ago Trying to escape from a grass field that had no end. I remember I was running to catch up But I never had enough breath to follow behind you But ... Years passed without mercy Since I have not gone to that place or in that once you saw But my heart always calls me back Dreams are not real I believe in the reality but as to deny what I feel in my heart. I'm still looking for you in the light of that distant memory Every time I cry in the dark Why do I have to live without you in this world? Vídeo full|center|620px Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha *Minato Namikaze *Killer Bee *A *Gaara *Shukaku *Yashamaru *Karura *Itachi Uchiha *Nagato *Cancerbero *Asuma Sarutobi *Kiba Inuzuka *Akamaru *Hinata Hyūga *Shino Aburame *Kurenai Yūhi *Hijo de Kurenai Yūhi *Shikamaru Nara *Chōji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Maito Gai *Jiraiya *Tsunade *Shizune *Iruka Umino *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Kushina Uzumaki *Obito Uchiha *Utakata *Rōshi *Han *Yagura *Fū *Yugito Nii *Dodai *Temari *Kabuto Yakushi *Anko Mitarashi *Tercer Raikage *Mū *Cuarto Kazekage *Segundo Mizukage *Ōnoki Curiosidades *Mientras se muestran los ninjas de Konoha aparecen las sombras de Asuma Sarutobi y de Jiraiya. *También se muestra por primera vez en el anime el diseño del Mangekyō Sharingan de Shisui Uchiha. Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings